


【豆鹤】断臂维纳斯

by NatalieLOL



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL
Summary: 已完结，演员设定
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

上

豆原一成略微有些局促地伸手抹了抹和服衣角，从工作人员手里领了号码牌和试镜本子之后，就随意找了个角落坐下。周围一片精心打扮的男女老少，几乎全是电视上经常出现的熟面孔，此时却都在低头继续反复背诵台词。浓浓淡淡的香水味搅和在一起，让本身就已经紧张到胃痛的豆原，更是直犯恶心。

“30号豆原一成，30号豆原一成。”

豆原一成唰地站起身来，甚至差点带翻椅子，飞快地闭了下眼，算是勉勉强强稳住了心神。他把自己的号码牌递了过去，然后在顺着走廊左拐右拐的时候，脑子里最后一次努力回忆起经纪人临别时候的叮嘱。

“要自信一点！这个角色，就是平行世界的另一个你！”

吱呀——

走廊终于走到了尽头，近在咫尺的棕色木门被工作人员推开，同时也打断了豆原的思绪。

“请先自我介绍一下吧。”

坐在最中间的总导演翻了一下豆原的资料，语气温和地冲豆原点了点头。但是长桌两侧的副导演、总编剧以及制片方代表人都是严肃地板着脸，虽不至于失礼地上下打量他，但是目光也一直没有从他身上离开。但这些其实都还好，要说脸色最恐怖，那必须还是总导演左手边的鹤房汐恩了。豆原的目光在这位内定一番演员脸上一触即离，接着就落回了导演的眉间，同时鞠了一躬。

“豆原一成，22岁，东京艺术大学表演系应届毕业生。”

“新人啊，”导演的面色没变，但是鹤房的脸色很明显更差了，果然如传闻一般根本从不屑于掩饰情绪，“不过你导师和我是朋友。他这么极力推荐你来，相比你也不会让他失望吧。先试试看吧，豆原君。”

“拜托你和他搭个戏了，鹤房君。”

即使鹤房汐恩对这个看起来稚嫩的候选人一点期待都没有，但对于本职工作，即使是助演，他也立马收起属于自己的表情，一点不停顿地就进入了角色。

“呼——呼——。”

鹤房睁大了圆滚滚的眼睛，垫着脚尖又提着和服上衣宽大的袖摆，弯着腰悄咪咪地顺着桌子边移动。行至尽头处，他猛地把门一推，像是恶作剧成功了一样，神色间全是快活的满足，笑眯了眼就蹲下身去反复蹂躏那并不存在的狗。

豆原深吸了一口气，知道此时应该自己上场了。他稳稳地伸出了手，从怀里摸出一根卷好的烟草，同时又干脆利落地划亮了火柴，像是在心里预演了无数次地点燃了烟。但是，他并没有立马递到嘴边去吸，而是微微蹙着眉，借着桌边白炽灯的光亮仔细端详很久，久到烟灰落下，熏黄了指甲又压颤了指头。

咳咳——

鹤房被从屋子里的烟味呛住了，咳嗽地不停，惊地手里的狗都跑了。他虚虚地拉了拉自己头上西式大帽檐的学生帽，气呼呼地站起身，反客为主地直接拉开大门，冲着主人家嚷道，

“不要命了啊，你这家伙病成这样居然还敢吸烟！”

鹤房汐恩的这句台词一出，导演组除了总导演以外的人全都皱起了眉。按照剧本设定，文豪先生是一个年少成名却因为过于专注写作而消瘦清俊的形象，大病没有，但是三天两头小病不断。因此，他才需要雇佣男一号去帮自己磨墨遛狗。但是，看看眼前这小麦色肤色面色红润的豆原，即使外表可以用化妆弥补，然而他眼里的那股精气神可一点都不像是苦恼于写作瓶颈以至于生病的样子。

“不妙！我必须做点什么！”警报同样在豆原的心里拉满，只能看到部分剧本的他其实并不真的觉得这个角色适合自己，但是既然已经站在这里了，那也断然没立刻认输的可能。大脑风暴飞速开启，“冷静，冷静。这部戏的重点绝不是表现出文豪病中坚持作死，对，重点一定是他为什么作死。该死，我又没有后续完全的剧本，只有这干巴巴的几句话，根本就猜不透！”

豆原实在是拿捏不准该怎么做，学校里好像也没教过。他只好完全从心，继续盯着手上燃烧的烟丝，背过身去不发一言，让鹤房根本看不到他现在装不出来的病弱模样。

站在一旁的鹤房盯着卧坐在地上豆原的发旋，看着这家伙沉默不语的样子，越来越焦躁，心里更加来气，忍不住说了一句剧本上根本就没有的台词，

“你还行不行啊，要是再这么浪费（机会）——”

后面两个字在快要出口的瞬间，被反映过来的鹤房直接吞了下去。他才猛然意识到自己其实是身在试镜现场，而不是什么真的大正时代庭院里。鹤房其实是看过完整的剧本，知道完全给自己量身定做的男一之后会被激怒，但是豆原这家伙居然提前做到了。这让他大吃一惊，演出来的惊怒更是逼真了几分。

“烟是前几天才到的外国新货，”鹤房的即兴发挥让豆原心里也突然闪过了一丝火花。他舍弃了之前中规中矩地表演，剔除了其余的性格，只留下和文豪一模一样的天才与成熟，转过身去，“新鲜事物总是要细品一下会比较好,有助于突破瓶颈。”

台本上鹤房已经没有台词了，接下来就全是文豪一个人的表演时间。

“我这两天一直一直在想为什么新书的销量不好，”白炽灯明晃晃地照到豆原年轻的脸上，下垂的纯黑狗狗眼里此刻全是激动。他喉头和手里的卷烟一个频率地颤抖着，断断续续却仍旧竭力保持着语气的平稳，“我只能理解为读者们认为我有更高的进步空间。”

“但是这本书，读者在失望的同时又真的能读懂几分呢？”

烧没了一半的烟终于被再平静下安静沸腾的主人递到了唇边。火光一明一灭，豆原在升腾缭绕的烟雾中咳嗽，像是在发泄什么又像仅仅是疾病发作，咳地越来越响，胸膛不断地起伏着，几乎是要把心肝都咳出来了。

终于台词要走到最后一句了，也是豆原之前最不能理解的一句。但现在趁着这口气还在，他完全沉浸在了其中，突兀地做了一个拧灭白炽灯的动作，然后把脊背挺地笔直，在心情平复下来之后，像平常一样稳重地说出这句日日重复的话，

“见笑了，今日就请回吧。”

微弱的火光在豆原的指间闪烁，是这片黑暗里唯一跳跃却也即将熄灭的光。

“你觉得自己表现的怎么样。”长久的沉默之后，总导演终于开口问豆原，“不要紧张，大胆说就行。”

“我觉得我表现地有好有差吧。”豆原从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰后特别实诚地回答着总导演的问题，“我确实没有把文豪生病中的虚弱表现出来，就连咳嗽都太用力了。但是，我觉得我把文豪初次吸烟的细节表现的还可以。”

“那你对你的搭档鹤房汐恩君的表演有什么看法？你觉得今天试镜的氛围让你很舒服么？”

“鹤房前辈，”豆原语气开始有些紧张，嗓子有点发紧，“我一直都喜欢鹤房前辈的表演，今天也发挥的很棒，甚至还临时发挥救了下场。至于氛围，我觉得各位老师都挺亲切的。”

其他老师们都点了点头，像是没有要再问的了。对此，豆原有些失落，他感觉这次大概是要失败了。但就在这是，已经回到座位的鹤房却突然开口了，板着脸不带一丝笑容地盯着豆原，

“你表演的中间为什么要停那么久，最后为什么又要做一个关灯的动作？”

“其实，”豆原知道自己接下来的回答或许会引起其他老师们不满，但是对着自己憧憬的前辈，他还是想完全地说出自己的想法，“我每次生病的时候，身体上的痛苦都没有心里想出去玩却不能出去的孤独更令我难受。所以，比起身体的虚弱，其实我更想表达的是心灵上的孤独。但是面对自己的粉丝，我想文豪应该还是想竭尽全力维持住自己沉着冷静的美好一面吧，即使那样会让自己更加孤独。”

“你的想法倒是很大胆啊。”鹤房汐恩看着豆原，明明脸上还残留着稚嫩的婴儿肥，眼神却严肃地像个大人，突然开始爆笑，上翘的眼尾更是快飞到眉梢了，“不过，非常有趣，我喜欢。”

啪啪啪——

总编剧率先赞同地鼓起了掌，接下来其他人也跟着冲豆原笑。鹤房再次站起来身来，伸了个懒腰，揽着豆原就要往外走，走到一半是突然回过头冲导演说，

“这家伙我就带走了啊，后面试镜其他角色我也就不管了啊。”

“知道啦知道啦！让你这个皮小子安安生生坐在这里可真是难死了，”导演笑着骂鹤房，却双手环胸坐在原地根本就不阻止，“下周一你俩第一场对手戏，记得把人家全须全尾地按点带过来就行了。”

鹤房背着身打了个响指，算是答应了导演的话。他自己从兜里掏出来一盒烟，敲出来一根叼在嘴里，低下头凑近了豆原指间快要熄灭的火光，让微弱的红在新的地方重燃生机，并且直到眼里映出更亮的光彩才起身。

“刚才我就想这么做了，可惜那些老家伙们最近在逼我戒烟。”鹤房任由流云从指尖划过，没吸几口就塞进了豆原嘴里，“你这个菜鸟还有的是东西要学呢。不会抽烟，算是什么搞艺术的？”

“我可以靠咖啡提神！”豆原非常不满意鹤房把他当什么都不会的弟弟，明明对方也没大他几岁，只是童星出身入行早而已，“抽烟又不是什么好习惯，像老师们说的那样戒掉才是对的。”

“啧啧，你看你小小年纪，怎么比我还跟那帮老头子有共同语言。”鹤房又摸出来两颗薄荷糖，一颗塞自己嘴里一颗给豆原，“那你皱着眉头看来也是和他们一脉相承，而不是有什么问题想问了咯。”

“不，我当然想问。”豆原也不绕圈子，求知若渴地直球发问，“我猜你一定看过全部剧本。你说，为什么文豪跟学生近乎直抒胸臆之后，又还要赶他走。这完全就是矛盾的啊。”

“你刚才不是说的挺好的么，两个动作的原因都分析地挺对的。”

“分开来是没问题，但是合起来就还是很矛盾的。”

“我以为你们这种体验派的演员是不会太思考这种问题的，”鹤房伸手戳了戳豆原手指上之前被烟蒂烫红的地方，坏心地听到这家伙痛呼一声才继续说，“毕竟答案你自己都已经表达出来了。既渴求接触新事物，却又惧怕它会带来的伤害和温暖。不过无论如何，时间最后都会给出答案。”

豆原被鹤房夸地有些不好意思，红着耳根挠了挠头，把手从对方那里抽了回来，却真像柴汪一样亮着眼睛疯狂暗示再多说一点。

“嘛，毕导师总是耳提面命地重复什么人的性格是多面的。我也不是很厉害啦，只是听多了下意识地就会去那么做而已啦。”

“那你可还真是可怕的原石呢。”鹤房可不是那种会顺着后辈的人，他掏出车钥匙解了车锁，看着豆原上了副驾驶并系上了安全带之后，直接一踩油门确保这家伙跑不了之后才说，

“既然你这么上道，那下周一第一场床戏，也希望你能继续天赋异禀呢。”

“什么！”

豆原被鹤房突然大力踩下油门的动作差点甩出车去，却又被安全带好好地拉了回来。他再也保持不住少年老成的神色，惊诧到地扭头看着云淡风轻地抛出这句话的鹤房，脖子甚至都咔嚓地响了一声，

“我以为这只是一部描绘大正时代小人物的电影。”

“嗤——”鹤房不屑地摇摇头，嗯响了车载广播，“这电影可是专门打造出来给我冲奖的作品，怎么可能那么普通。”

“可，床戏这实在是——”

才从校园这个象牙塔里出来的豆原虽然能够理解这也是艺术的一种，但是遇到要真要亲身上阵，虽不会退怯，但总归还是有些嘀咕。

“所以你怕了么？”鹤房根本就不会被豆原平静无波的外表所糊弄过去，他总是可以轻易且犀利地触碰到对方内心。这是一种与生俱来的艺术敏感，同时也仗着这个，让他平时与人交往时更加直率，让人又爱又恨，“我可不怕。我入行以来一直有一个很大很大的野心，大到直至今天才终于有机会去实现。”

“我不仅想要得到物质层面最高的鲜花和掌声，同时也要在艺术层面演绎出人性最极限的美。”

“为此，我可是非常非常贪婪的。”鹤房把车停到了自己公寓的楼下，像是守护着自己宝藏的恶龙一样，在黑暗里抬起豆原的脸，喷吐着翻滚岩浆般的热情在，“善之美，恶之美，任何欲望的美我都要表现。你，要跟我一起去看看最高处的风景么？”

豆原被鹤房的执着震颤地全身颤栗，但同时也被刺激地热血上涌。他的脸热地滚烫，同步将内心的激动传递给了对方。

“好！”


	2. Chapter 2

中

屋子里的中央空调在进屋时就已经被鹤房打开了，但是豆原此刻却感觉不到丝毫凉爽。鹤房无限大的艺术野心毫不客气地如烈火一般席卷了豆原的心灵，咆哮着灼烧着他的理智，最后只留焚后高热膨胀扭曲的激情和信心。

鹤房并不喜欢这样濒临失控的豆原，但这次豆原今早的试镜给了他惊喜。所以现在，他愿意多给一些期待。

即使是在情绪激动的时候，豆原还是稳稳地抽掉了鹤房和服的腰带，然后无师自通地用吻安抚着对方颤抖的脖颈。上身着物被剥掉，下身的袴也坠落到了地上。薄薄的白色中衣完美地勾勒出鹤房优美的身体线条，紧紧地贴合着起伏不断的腹肌。明明是被剥开的对象，鹤房整个人却都脸色平静，彻底抽离自身，完美地贯彻了表现派表演的理论，只是在构筑一个配合豆原对戏的角色。与之相反，豆原却脸色越来越红，深陷其中难以自拔。

就在豆原马上要撩开鹤房的兜裆布时，鹤房终于忍无可忍了，直接抬起了对方的脸。在看到只有黑眸里只有执着这单调又唯一的神情时，他失望地在心里暗骂一声。紧接着，鹤房开始反击。粘腻的水迹在豆原的脸上划过，带走高热的温度，仅留下清爽的薄荷气息。

“东艺表演系的首席就这点水平么？”鹤房捏了捏豆原薄薄的耳垂，用疼痛唤回对方的理智，“这么轻易就迷失在单薄的情感表达里，之前却还敢大放厥词？”

稍微清醒了一点的豆原猛然收回手，但是看着眼前在灯光下颜色诱人的唇开开合合，薄荷糖的回甘断断续续地又飘了果然，让控制不住地又开始迷糊。

“你们这些学院派不是一向得意于自己将理论与实践结合地很完美么，怎么现在就像个笨蛋一样只剩本能了？”

同样是天之骄子的豆原在听到这样的讽刺时，绝不可能无动于衷。他狠狠地掐了一把自己的大腿，借助更狠的疼痛才让自己从鹤房的美色里拔出，闭上眼试图平复心情。然而，在失去了视觉之后，嗅觉往往会变得更加灵敏。之前还若有若无的香气陡然变得浓郁起来，丝丝缕缕地继续撩拨着他的心神。

“嘛，不过谁叫我主动挑中了你，”鹤房伸手也抽掉了豆原和服上的腰带，扔到一旁，推着衣衫散乱的后辈就滚到了沙发上，“也只能勉勉强强捏着鼻子调教你了。”

在被推到的一瞬间，男人尊严的警报就在豆原的心里拉响了。没有什么能比上下体位之争，更能有力的唤回他的理智了。

“那就请您不吝赐教了，鹤房前辈。”

“哎呀，说的那么客气做什么，哈哈。”鹤房毕竟还年轻，禁不住别人这么有礼貌地请教，本想多过过当前辈指教别人的瘾，趴在豆原身上托着下巴，正饶有兴趣地等着他实践。现在却瞟了起来，想都没想就直接告诉了豆原答案，“来来来，体验派表演的第一个训练，全身放松。”

豆原顺从地睁开眼睛，却不料鼻子直接撞上鹤房柔软的胸肌。粉红的果实近在咫尺，随着温热的鼻息吹过去而逐渐涨红变硬，挺立起来主动地往自己嘴边送。清醒时候的豆原整个人都浑身僵硬了，一动都不敢动。

但是鹤房性子急，他可不愿意等豆原自己磨磨蹭蹭地调整状态，直接伸出手顺着对方脖颈就往下摸，带着他本人活泼玩劣的气息，一路点火，硬是让豆原的身体逐渐融化沦陷。

“差不多行了。”鹤房最后隔着兜裆布弹了弹豆原半勃的肉棒，睁只眼闭只眼地放这块海绵体通关，“这次该你回答了，接下来第二个训练是什么，首席毕业生豆原一成？”

“专注训练。”

几乎是在豆原话音刚落的时候，鹤房俯下身含住了豆原的肉棒，用娴熟的技巧吹响了训练的号角。豆原有些手足无措，他根本不知道自己现在应该专注于扮演什么角色，全身的血液快速从脑部抽离，争先恐后地向下体聚集。从来没有过的快感接二连三地撞击着他的心脏，伞头最先感受到雨水的浇灌，立刻肉眼可见地茁壮成长，急吼吼地想要证明自己的优秀。而后方孕育生命的泥土也并没有被遗忘，贪婪地吮吸着从跳动呼吸着的茎脉滑下的水汽，同时也尽情享受着手指灵活的揉捏翻搅。

滴水之恩当涌泉相报。

浓稠的精液从马眼里喷薄而出，立刻补充上鹤房口腔里失去涎液后的水分，并且还青出于蓝而胜于蓝地黏黏糊糊地挂在对方牙齿上不肯轻易离去。不等鹤房再有什么动作，反而是豆原先把手插进了鹤房蓬乱的小卷毛里，纠缠中先一步拔出了自己的肉棒。

“真快。”鹤房毫不留情地嘲笑了豆原，但之后的语气里却是十成十的惊讶，“怎么跟个处男一样。”

大概真的是应了物极必反这句话，在尴尬到极点的时候，豆原反而不再害羞了。他把所有的情绪和自我在心里团了团，全都塞回了心灵最深处，但总还有那一两丝不属于负面情绪的跃跃欲试从年轻的眸子里跑出了来。豆原放开了抓着鹤房头发的手，一路下移，抹掉了眼角呛出的生理泪水，也擦掉了唇边溢出的白浊。

直到这时，鹤房才意识到自己根本没能完全一滴不漏地接住豆原全部的馈赠，石楠花的香气从喉头泛了上来。他忍不住死死地捂住自己的嘴，生怕下一秒就会吐出从心中涌出的情色之花。

“我这算通过了么，鹤房老师？”

“岂止是通过了。”鹤房无法说话，豆原射出的白浊又多又浓稠，黏黏糊糊地腻住了他的嘴，让他只能在心里腹诽，“不仅没有再次迷失在情欲里，甚至还又摆了我一道。”

“既然你不说话，那我就继续开展下一项训练了，也是我最苦手的训练呢。”豆原依旧被鹤房的胴体吸引着，但就在刚刚，他发现从精神上压制对方能给自己带来更大的快乐，“所以拜托鹤房老师，多陪我进行几次感官训练了。”

豆原青涩又稚嫩地吻上了盈着水光的唇，像小狗一样又舔又咬鹤房的下唇，吃地啧啧作响。柔软的舌头蛰伏着，直至鹤房的下唇被玩弄到红肿地合不上，才凶猛地窜出，顺着溢出嘴角的涎液和白浊一路高歌猛进，死死地勾住深处的舌根，享受起四周突起味蕾轻轻重重的按压。

“有润滑剂么，鹤房老师？”

“怎么可能有那种东西啊！”被豆原反身压在身下的鹤房挣扎了半天也没成功，气呼呼地呛了回去，“我又不会随便带人回家。”

“这样啊，”豆原好好学生一样露出苦恼的神色，然后煞有介事地点了点头，“那就只能委屈老师一下了。”

紧接着，他伸出两根手指，插进鹤房嘴里搅拌，直到上面湿润着两人交汇的气息才拔了出来。晶亮的水膜在灯光下闪了闪，紧接就被送进了密不透光的甬道。

“真紧啊，老师。”豆原拍了拍鹤房丰腴的肉臀，满意地看着白花花的雪浪翻滚，“请您不要主动妨碍训练啊。”

“滚犊子，谁TM妨碍训练了？！”

啪啪啪——

豆原一连拍了鹤房的臀部好几下，力度不大但声音足够清脆。掌印所落之处春意泛滥，雪白的山丘雪融花开，红艳艳地带着无尽热情，只待良人细嗅亲吻。而两丘间的沟壑之处，则更是冒着汩汩生机。被打后羞耻的汗水从腰窝处一路下滑，翻过丘陵，最后与潺潺流水相聚。

“不要说脏话啊，老师。”豆原还在坚持着学生的语气，不过手却已经非常大胆地拥抱背德和不伦，“现在可还是神圣的课堂时间呢。”

“该死的，我现在说下课，下课行不行！”鹤房在陌生的手指冲入体内的那一瞬间就崩溃了，在他的想象里，从来就没有被动挨操这可能。他急切地想要从这个噩梦中醒来，即使现在反悔很没有面子，但是豆原的天赋比他预想的还要厉害。现在仅仅是手指，他都已经必须要咬紧下唇才能不尖叫出声，如果这个课堂再继续下去，他损失的就不只是面子了，“你TM聋了么，豆原一成！”

“迟到早退可是不行的哦，更何况您又说脏话了。老师屡教不改呢，这可真让人头疼。”豆原用手轻轻抚过布满红痕的肉臀，感受着每一道微凸的印记在他手下发热跳动，“看来这个惩罚力度并不够。”

他猛地抽出已经寻觅到鹤房G点的手指，扶着自己硬到爆炸的肉棒就送了进去，同时打开了手机摄像头，架在了沙发上。肉棒后坠的囊袋啪啪作响地撞击着穴口，以更猛烈的力道和频率施着惩罚。让鹤房的臀部从外到里全部发热，又随着自己肉棒上的青筋一起跳动。

“我想录点教学资料，这样也方便我之后观摩复习。”

鹤房当然想直接拒绝，但是豆原的理由实在是过于正直合理。同时，他的脑子仿佛也和自己的甬道同步了，被那一根该死的坚硬发烫的肉棒搅活成一滩烂泥，只能无力地发着骚又流着水。止不住的生理泪水从发红的眼角沁出，顺着清晰俊秀的下颚线一路滚落，最后和下身的骚水一起晕深了布巾。

豆原的技术委实一般，但是长度和硬度当真称得上天赋异禀。在确定鹤房已经无法再从手下溜走之后，他举起手机仔细地拍着鹤房和自己的表情变化，嘴上字正腔圆地讲出自己肉棒的角度力道频率和位置的改变。虽然周围人都喊他天才，但豆原始终相信努力才是最重要的。

“可惜老师已经昏了过去，”豆原十分遗憾地叹了口气，“我还没有完全试探出来您身上的敏感点呢。”

“不过我们还有时间，来日方长不是么？”

豆原最后随意地冲刺了几下，在快要爆发的时候抽了出来，射在了褶皱被完全撑开的穴口外，看着它们嘀嘀嗒嗒地滑落。

“最后一项，情感记忆训练。”

窗外清晨的阳光透过窗帘，虽然被剥离了温暖，却还是将光亮洒到了豆原身上，勾勒出了他餍足上翘的眉梢唇角。

“和肉体攀登到顶峰的极乐一样的满足感，”豆原低头看着憧憬了多年的鹤房汐恩安静地躺在自己怀里酣睡，忍不住低头满怀爱意却又足够纯洁地在对方额头上印下一吻，眼里的色彩不再单调，充斥着除了幼稚的执着以外成熟的爱意和奉献，“大概只有未来精神上艺术生命的交融吧。”

“放心好了，汐恩哥。”豆原贴着鹤房躺了下来，“我不仅会送你登上顶峰，也让我们的名字一起并列，永远纠缠。”

接下来的几天，豆原一直保持着严谨的研究精神，缠着鹤房老师不停地补课，甚至还会拉着对方一起对着家庭影院的大屏幕进行复盘。

“你这家伙难道一点羞耻心都没有么？！”在又一次复盘中途变成教学实践的时候，鹤房终于受不了地把心声大喊出来，“你就没有对这种事感到满足的时候么？！”

“治学要严谨，同时向上的求学心也永远不会满足。”豆原推了推鼻梁上的透明方框银丝架眼镜，再一次摁下视频里的replay键，“更何况时间有限，我又是新人，当然要抓紧时间赶紧学习了。”

“该死的，真希望你什么时候能拿出来点身为天才的傲气啊！”鹤房把垫在腰下的靠枕一把抽了出来，啪啪啪地拍着沙发，“行了行了，你已经足够优秀了。”

“但是我还是没有找到剧本里最后说的，‘文豪终于找到了人生最后一块拼图，再也不会为写作瓶颈担忧了’的那种感觉啊。”

“这种事很好理解啊，”鹤房翻了个白眼，开始熟练运用表现派的表演技巧在心里构建角色，“无非就是文豪和学生两人相爱了呗。你随便联想曾经和女朋友成功在一起的感觉，不就能演了吧。”

“那根本就不一样！”豆原平时相当温和也很好说话，但只有在遇到表演相关的东西时，会变得异常执拗和认真，“那些都没有‘永远’的感觉。”

“有点意思，不过你完全还有几个月的时间可以继续研究。”鹤房毕竟不是文豪的扮演者，对这个角色并没有付出那么多的心力研究。他悄悄地捏了捏已经开始酸软的腰，把靠枕又塞回了原位，舒舒服服地躺了下来，“现在当务之急是要解决你那奇妙的审美。你拍做爱视频也就罢了，但是你能说说为什么要加这么奇怪的浪花特效么？”

“这，不是为了显得青春俏皮一点嘛。算是可以完美匹配我们的年龄。”豆原挠挠头，深深地觉得没有什么问题，“而且，你水也挺多的。”

“是，是么？”鹤房觉得好像有点道理，开始怀疑自己，但是又瞅了一眼后面几帧，又立马坚定地搬回了自己快要被带跑的想法，“那你又为什么P一堆气球包围自己啊？”

“快乐似飞到云端？”

豆原其实自己也解释不清这些行为，他总觉得冥冥之中似乎有什么沙雕力量在控制着自己，玄而不可言清。

“行吧，行吧。”

鹤房深深地觉得，自己看中的原石，怕是已经不正常了。

然而，纵使豆原和鹤房已经在家排练的很好了，周一的现场拍摄还是出了问题。虽然实际上荧幕里不会露毛露点，但是在拍摄中为了追求真实反应，尺度还是会非常大的。所以，当设备已经完全调试好，光线也全部走了一遍之后，现场就只留下了最低限度必须的工作人员。

一伙人专注地盯着屏幕嘀嘀咕咕了很久之后，最后还是总导演开了口，

“豆原君，鹤房君。你们俩之前是不是对戏太认真了。”

“？”

“是这样的，我们这个剧里的设定是，文豪和学生都是初次做爱，虽然心照不宣地知道总有一天会一起偷吃禁果，但是发生的时候还是一时激情驱使。而且，更何况是这种男男间背德又禁忌的情感，你们应该表现地青涩紧张又带着莽撞。”

啊——

豆原一下子就明白了导演的意思，脸忍不住红了起来了。反而是平时在家里经常被豆原作弄到脸红的鹤房，这会子装作不害羞的样子厉害地不行，即使在身后豆原眼里，这家伙耳根已经红到滴血了。

“你们俩，哎，现在真是默契又熟练的不行。”算是看着鹤房一点点长大的导演忍不住叹口气，“本来遇到这种事我应该恭喜你的，结果现在却完全说不出口。”

“哎，不是不是，您误会了。我们没有交往！”

“我懂，我懂！”老顽童一样的导演冲鹤房眨了眨眼睛，在嘴边比了个拉上拉链的动作，“放心，我嘴巴很严的。”

“哎，算了算了。先不提这个事了。”鹤房愁地在原地转来转去，最后甚至一屁股坐在了和式屋子的木质地板上，“那要不这样，脸上的表情我多少还是可以控制一下，身体的反应干脆拿个什么东西挡一下吧。”

鹤房在特意搭建的和式庭院里转了转，最后从狭小的厨房里拉出来一件围裙，抖了抖就往自己赤裸的身上一套，严严实实遮住了前面的三点和大片胸膛，

“这样怎么样，导演？”

“唔，那会不会表现不出来足够芬芳饱满的色欲之美啊？”

“如果是别人的话，或许会，但是对于汐恩哥的话，您完全不用担心。”豆原笑着插话，在他还没说完之前，鹤房就立马意识到他要说什么了，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，却因为他之前也是这么想的，所以也不阻止，“毕竟他有一对足够美的臀了。”

“还有蝴蝶骨，锁骨，腰窝和长腿！”鹤房如是毫不羞涩地补充道，“毕竟脸和身材，是我最得意的杀手锏啦！”


	3. Chapter 3

中下

“虽然我看你一副跃跃欲试的样子，不过很遗憾，”导演沉思了一下，还是拒绝了豆原和鹤房身体的过多露出，“性爱在我眼里只是身体语言表达方式的一种，它可以只传达你们身体的美和表层情感，但仅仅如此就太浪费胶卷了。”

本来有点飘的鹤房和豆原，在被导演教育了之后，像被戳破的气球一样，再也膨胀不起来了。

“电影的每个镜头都是珍贵的，肩负着要传达大量情感和信息的使命。”

话毕，导演转头示意场务去拿场记板，回到监控器屏幕前坐好。

“X年X月X日，第X条，action。”

鹤房汐恩踢到湿漉漉的木屐，踏着被雨水完全浸透的袜子，循着香味，一路小跑地冲进房间里。斜跨着的白布包被随意地扔在走廊里，长长的水迹在木地板上安静地蒸发。

“没擦干身子就不许上桌！”豆原挥舞着铲子，一把拍掉了鹤房真准备偷吃的手，“要是今晚发烧了，你明天就别想准点到码头报到了！”

“知道了知道了。”鹤房三下五除二地就扒光了自己的衣服，急吼吼地拿着布巾随便抹抹，就又准备去捏切好的炸猪排，“就外面那点雨，根本不可能让我感冒。你就老是紧张过度，又开始大题小做了。”

“哼，确实。笨蛋不会感冒可真好啊。”豆原看着鹤房逐渐恢复红润的脸色，从厨房里取出碗筷递给对方，看着对方立马狼吞虎咽，忍不住得意地笑了笑，“要不是现在战时物资紧张，这践行宴我还能做的更好。”

“那可真是最棒了！”鹤房吃的头都不抬，酱汁在嘴边糊了一圈，“等我凯旋归来，你可要记得今天的话啊。”

“与其担心我会不会忘，”豆原看着鹤房呼啦呼啦地搅拌着纳豆，小心翼翼地浇到米饭上，然后用手捏这鼻子一口吞下，“你还不如多注意注意自己的小命。战场上炮火可不长眼。”

“放心，我妈从小就跟我说，能吃的孩子，生命力都超级旺盛。”没多久，鹤房就已经把桌面上的东西扫荡地一空，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛瞅着豆原没动几下的碟子，“而我，则是她见过最能吃的孩子。”

“你吃吧。”豆原把自己的碟子直接推过去，或许是因为今日油烟吸地太多了，他无论如何现在都吃不下去。食欲从身体里消失的同时，某种令人心烦的东西填了进来，“想吃，就都吃了吧。我今天可不会饿着你。”

鹤房眼睛一亮，手比脑子更快地就扒拉完这些已经一段时间没见过的美味，风卷残云般清空了台面。他再次动了动筷子，却发现已经碰到了干净到可以映出自己脸庞的碗底。

“我，我来帮你洗碗吧。”

鹤房从豆原身上一把扯下来还带着对方体温的围裙，往自己赤裸的身上一裹，再重新披上大毛巾，端着碗筷噼里啪啦地就往厨房走。豆原坐在原地，看着鹤房的影子在墙壁上越拉越长时，突然扭过头冲对方喊，

“厨房里还有点水果，你一并洗了端出来吃吧。”

哗啦哗啦的水声不断响起，油烟味渐渐消失。鹤房甩了甩手上的水珠，盯着篮子里挂着晶莹剔透水珠的苹果，像是被魔鬼诱惑一般，任由自己的阴影遮住手下鲜艳的红。

“好哇，又被我抓住你在偷吃。”

更大的阴影突兀地出现，同时笼盖住了鹤房的小短手和他势在必得的苹果。明明平时他俩打打闹闹地抢过无数次食物，但从来没有像现在一样，让鹤房感觉有一把火从心脏一路下灼，在本应满满当当的肠胃里又肆虐燃烧。

饿饿饿饿——

鹤房感觉很饿，非常饿，得不到满足的饥饿在骚动，在跳跃，在逼着他永不停歇去做事。他的手忍不住用力，发狠地插入了苹果之中，让酸甜的气息顺着果汁在狭小的房间里迸发，又顺着指缝滴滴答答地下流，粘稠地在地板上缓慢地淌。

熄火了的灶台还残留着温度，加热着瞬间逸散在空气里的糖分，让紧紧贴在鹤房身后的豆原被黏地更紧了。两具年轻的身体靠地如此之近，对两人都是完全陌生的体验。青涩地探索未知，一直是文豪这段时间最为着迷的修行。

夜深了，洗碗池对面的西洋窗玻璃上里所有的景色都失去了颜色，却在通透的黑暗之中如实地勾勒出鹤房陡然睁大的眼睛。

“可以么？”

从后面拥着鹤房胸前的左手从只能照到腰部以上的窗玻璃里消失了，散乱的黑发却垂下来落满鹤房耳侧，一下又一下起伏飘荡着。玻璃里鹤房的嘴开合了一下，接着立马死死地咬紧了下唇，脖颈像濒死的鹿一般往后仰，喉结猛然上滚。

右手食指指腹鼓着老茧的手握着表皮褶皱苹果从玻璃下方再次出现，强硬地把有着果实有着破洞的一面按到鹤房嘴边。玻璃里无色的苹果全然一副完好无损的模样，又从下方汩汩流出手指怎么也堵不住的液体，毫无自觉地尽情散发着馥郁甜美的气息，让人不禁幻想它此时的颜色该是何等鲜艳。

缠绕着粘稠却不下落液体的手指，在紧紧闭合却又看不出颜色的两瓣肉唇外摩擦，直到它们再也受不住地自然分开。白色整齐的贝齿轻启，死死地咬住圣经中象征欲望的禁果。酸甜的果汁顺着食道下流，填满了胃里翻江倒海的饥饿。而手指上显然与果汁并不同类的液体，从鹤房的嘴角滑下，在满足心中的饥饿和贪婪之前，就在精致凹陷的锁骨里被迫停下了脚步。

哗啦哗啦——

洗碗池里平静的水面上突然泛起涟漪，扭曲了前后交叠在一起的两条身影。玻璃窗里鹤房平静的脸同时模糊放大，砰地一声之后再也不给角落里昏暗灯光照射过来的空间。水雾随着发丝抖动的频率同步在夜晚冰冷的玻璃上蒸腾，留下一滩又一滩暧昧的白痕。

窗户上一片狼藉，再也透不出来鹤房此刻的神情。他现在只觉得从深处灼烧不断灼烧的疲惫，在勾引着他坠入如夜一般幽深的昏迷。但心里永不熄灭的欲望之火，让他还是一把推开了窗户，打破这一室惑人的温暖，让自由的风卷着外面树叶上的霜雪，一并涌了进来。

风呼呼地刮着，鹤房垂下的纤长睫毛不断抖动着，然而本应飘荡在耳边的发丝却被不知何时濡湿了，紧紧地贴在他的脖颈。鹤房伸出手来，不出意料地摸到了远超霜雪融化的水迹，然后拨开糊在一起的发丝，颤抖着手指碰了碰这新鲜出炉的深深牙印。

天亮之后就是别离。

“CUT——”

导演组把正对着窗户玻璃的镜头移开，满意地冲豆原和鹤房比了个大拇指。见此，旁边的的工作人原也终于嘻嘻哈哈地凑了过来，片场压抑安静的气氛一扫而空。但是在几乎所有人都很高兴的时候，豆原和鹤房披着大衣却面色凝重地站在显示屏前，久久不动。

“我除了双手之外，全程都没有在镜头里出现。这对文豪当下心情的塑造，会不会过于单薄？”豆原皱着眉，看着屏幕里先邀请对方分食苹果，之后又紧紧束缚主鹤房身体的手，“我觉得我只表达出了他不想别离的那一面。”

“你能表现出来这个就已经足够了。”导演用力地抽了口烟斗，用惊奇的眼神看着这个新人小子，“能完美地呈现出一种感情就已经算是合格了。”

“可是——”前几日鹤房前辈对他的贴身指导，让他又觉得导演的想法有可能有些瑕疵，“剧本上说的那种找到人生最后一块拼图的满足感又该放到哪里去表达呢？这已经是电影倒数几幕了。”

“有的时候想的太多反而不好，”富有人生阅历的导演一眼就看明白了豆原，他并没有直接告诉对方答案，而是给予原石期待，稍稍暗示地提点一下，“不要急着反驳我。你知道，为什么是你饰演文豪这个角色么？”

“因为，这个角色就是大正时代的我？”经纪人的话再次在豆原脑内闪过，“所以，您的意思是，我只需要从自己的生活了寻找答案？”

“就是这样，先试试看再说。”

“体验派的办法也不一定总是万能的。”鹤房听着豆原在前几天问过自己相同的问题之后，居然又问了一次这个蠢问题，不知为何气的忍不住直接插话，但说了没几句就也罕见地情绪低落下来，“但我用表现派的方法模拟角色，再抽离自己去表演，平日里无往不利，但这次却也好像缺了点什么。”

“嘛嘛，打起精神来啊，汐恩这次做的也很不错。”导演把冲好的热可可一人一杯地塞给他们俩，“用身体难忍的饥饿去表达精神上躁动就很棒啊。最后推开窗户，也契合了学生一直想自由地去外面闯荡，不想停留的强烈意愿。”

“导演您也很厉害！编剧老师也是！”看着导演似乎愿意继续这个话题，苦恼着的鹤房灵机一动，立马发自内心地开始吹老师们的彩虹屁，“只用玻璃窗映出的上半身，就能含蓄德表达出了隐藏在看不见的黑暗中的下半身的狼藉。你们的设计真的很棒！”

“你小子，就算再怎么拍我的马屁，这回我也不会直接告诉你答案。”导演吹胡子瞪眼地看着鹤房，对这家伙的脾性可是摸得一清二楚，“这次绝对一视同仁。你可是一番，不仅这个角色，这整部剧都必须烙上你的个人色彩！”

鹤房瞅了瞅豆原，眼睛里带着点这几日同居培养出来的他自己都没注意到的求助。

“行啊，你小子这几天是吃什么灵丹妙药了，居然终于不再觉得‘老子天下第一，他人都是辣鸡’了。”导演忍不住把头上的帽子摘下来，摸了摸自己依旧光滑的头，确定没有奇迹发生，头发也没有一夜之间全长出来，“行了行了，不要再在我面前妨碍工作了，先去保姆车里背台词候场吧。”

这一天后面的时光了，鹤房兴致一直都显地情绪不高，就连头上支棱着的呆毛都软趴趴地耷拉下来了。他索性把鸭舌帽反扣在头上，直到坐到家里的沙发上，都还盖着脸闷闷不乐。

“我原来真的很傲慢，看起来态度不好么？”鹤房憋了大半天，到晚上了实在是有点忍不住了。他一把掀开帽子，有点紧张，脸上一点笑模样都没有，抬着下巴虎着眼睛问豆原，“根本就没有吧。都是那老头子又在乱说！”

“其实吧，”作为常年关注鹤房，大大小小公开信息都不放过的豆原，他点点头又摇摇头，“别人大概觉得是，但我知道你不是。”

“算你眼神还不错！”鹤房得到满意的答案之后，又恢复了平日里活蹦乱跳的样子，就连豆原都没想到自己的话效果这么好，“今天可真是饿死我了，本来要去拿烧牛肉盒饭，结果后勤姐姐居然只肯给我吃草。实在是太可气了！”

“少吃点肉也没什么不好的嘛，汐恩哥。”

“那可不行，没有蛋白质我根本就活不下去！”鹤房拍了拍自己的胸肌和腹肌，踹了在电视机旁不知道在鼓捣些什么的豆原一脚，“不仅如此，我的肌肉也都会死掉啊！”

“知道了，知道了。”接受到暗示的豆原只能恋恋不舍地从放映装置旁离开，一边系围裙一边问这位难伺候的任性前辈，“话是这么说，香煎鸡胸肉我也没见你吃的很高兴啊。”

“那种东西根本就不能算正经的料理！”本来瘫在沙发上的鹤房唰地一下就弹了起来，连拖鞋都顾不上踩就冲去厨房，连萎靡不振的呆毛都急地在头顶立起来，“你要是敢又敷衍了事，那我们的友谊就此结束了！结束！”

“真不知道你为什么非要执着地要我做饭，”豆原自觉厨艺普通地不能更普通，会做的菜种类也有限，根本比不上外面餐馆的大厨，“我们出去吃米其林三星，它就不香么？”

鹤房没有理他，也不知道是没有听见还是不想回复。豆原原本觉得这不算什么事，结果直到他把饭都做好了，平时咋咋呼呼的鹤房还没有出现，这就有点诡异了。他用毛巾擦了擦手，连围裙都还没脱，带着油烟味就一路寻了过去。只见鹤房正双手托着下巴，蹲着放映机旁皱着脸，喃喃自语，仿佛在苦思冥想什么世界难题。

“这个也很帅，不不不，还是这个更帅。”鹤房动了动鼻子，精准地感知到豆原的位置，头一偏，就躲过了豆原的爆栗，“来的正好，快告诉我你本来打算今晚看哪部电影？”

地上散乱的DVD什么题材都有，唯一共同之处，就是封皮上都有‘鹤房汐恩’的名字。还有什么比被憧憬的演员抓包自己要看他本人电影更尴尬的么？

豆原站在原地，脸色爆红恍恍惚惚地想着。

那就是，偶像本人还在问自己最爱的是哪一部这种送命问题。

脑袋完全宕机的豆原，近乎是羞耻地闭着眼睛随便指了一部，然后果不其然地就听到了鹤房不屑地啧啧声。

“你这家伙长得浓眉大眼的，没想到居然喜欢这种粉红泡泡的纯爱片。”鹤房嘴上虽然嘲笑着豆原，不过扣光盘的速度却快的飞起，生怕豆原要反悔，“不过没办法，谁叫我是天字第一号的靓仔，不管什么片子都演的超棒。”

“你，你就不问问为什么这里只有你的片子？”

“这很奇怪么？”鹤房从豆原手里端过炒饭，把蹲在木地板上很久后有些冰凉的脚直接塞到对方肚子上死皮赖脸地暖着，“我看你之前就在哪里犹豫了很久，除了我的片子，还有什么能帅到让人犯选择困难症？”

又来了又来了，这种毫不羞耻的秘之自信，和屏幕上有着同一张帅脸的男主角如出一辙。这部片子，虽然鹤房自己嘴上瞧不上，但却真阴差阳错的豆原看了最多次数的片子。剧情是俗套无比的王子救公主，导演水平也很一般，同时自然是与任何奖项无缘。

但，豆原抬头看着被恶人揍得头破血流的男主角依旧亮着眼睛要去拯救伙伴，在迷茫的低谷期治愈过自己的澎湃生命力和希望似乎扑面而来。不，这并不是似乎。荧幕上的人真真切切地走出了像素世界，现在真瘫在自己身旁笑到飙泪，快乐无比地拍着自己大腿，同时带着一身热乎乎在自己身上打滚。

人生没有不散的宴席，别离或许才是永恒的主题。但是，既然荧幕上的主角最后可以完成永恒的童话结局，那么为什么不可以期待这簇如出一辙的自信也能永远燃烧？而自己也能够再一次跟着这道光自信地走出未来何时的迷茫？

过去的电影已经落幕，新朝的幕布还未拉开。

豆原看了眼闹累了躺在他身旁的鹤房，即使是小呼噜都响亮地透着自信。他擦了擦这家伙眼角笑出的反着光的泪痕。

晶莹细碎的光跳跃着，终究是从遥不可及的二维世界中来到了他的身边。

曾经的豆原只懂真实的别离，成熟地不做永恒的美梦。但是现在，他愿意和他的光一起，沉入梦乡。


	4. Chapter 4

下

梦会照进现实，现实也会倒影着梦的影子。

缩进被子里的豆原被人大力地从黑沉香甜的梦里拖了出来，一睁眼就正对着熟悉的四颗痣。鹤房自己都还翘着一头乱毛，睡帽滑到肩膀上，拖鞋也飞了一只，就急急火火地要叫醒枕边人。

“快点，快点。”

“再多睡一会儿不好么？”往常都是早早起床做饭的豆原，今早却并不想离开难得的美梦，哪怕是被鹤房拽着在床上转了个180°，他也执拗地躺着，“今天剧组晚上才开工，没必要那么赶着起床。”

“真不知道昨天晚上你到底做了些什么，怎么能困成这个样子？！”

鹤房伸出手使劲地掐着豆原的鼻子，然后又眼疾手快地捂上对方急促大口呼吸的嘴，结果还没等他得意地看到成果，就被这家伙突然伸手一揽，也滚进了带着阳光味道的蓬松棉被里。

“继续一起睡吧。”

“才不！”

窗外的晨光还是想方设法地从盖的严严实实的窗帘侧边的缝隙里溜了进来，在床上滚了一圈之后，终归是抓不住，自由又快乐地从地上跑走了。

房门开了又合，豆原拉高被子盖上脸，躺在一片黑暗里，等着还不属于他的光再次来敲门入梦。

鹤房一脸沉思地站在厨房里，像是如临大敌一样地看着手里的鸡蛋。这颗不大不小的鸡蛋外壳光滑，长得和超市冷藏柜一盒8个那种没有任何区别，但硬是让从来没有下过厨的鹤房为难了很久。

咔哒——

鹤房终于下定决心，快速地在碗边磕了下鸡蛋，看着细密的裂缝像是活了一般在白色的外壳蜿蜒生长，直至橙黄的太阳破壳而出，掉入滋滋冒油的平底锅里。电动胡椒研磨器嗡嗡地响着，和桌角同时工作的咖啡机一唱一和。

当当——

烤好的土司蹦了出来，任由黄油在表层融化流淌。煎到焦脆的培根在白瓷盘里晃了晃，最后还是安心地陷进了松软的太阳蛋。

“帮我取一下果酱瓶。”

“你自己又不是不知道在哪里。”鹤房嘀咕了一下，看着被香味诱惑地最后还是忍不住自己跑出来的豆原，但还是伸手从高处柜子里取了出来，“给你。”

“帮我找一下牛奶。”

“冰箱侧格里，喏。”

“帮我再添一杯咖啡。”

“你先直接喝桌子上我那杯吧。”

“帮我——”

豆原话说了一半，却突兀地停下来。

“又有什么事啦！”

鹤房不耐烦地甩了甩手上的水珠，侧过头就打算看看这烦人的后辈又要做什么。

！

“嗯，帮我回复一下元气。”

豆原带着咖啡气息略有苦涩的唇从鹤房温暖的额头离开，趁着对方还抖着睫毛愣神的时候，环过还套着睡衣的鹤房，伸手就解开了围裙，然后明显更加熟练地折叠放好。

“谢啦。”

“怎么今天突然要做早餐啊？”豆原一刀划破蛋黄，看着浓稠的蛋液给面包再添几分自然的风味，“还做了这么多。”

“嘛，只是想验证一个猜想罢了。”

鹤房咔嚓咔嚓嚼着培根的声音停了一下，接着又开始鼓着腮帮子制造噪音，一点想要继续解释的意思都没有。盘子里所有的吃的都被他飞速地解决完毕了，这剩下旁边还氤氲着白气的咖啡。

鹤房皱着脸思索了了片刻，最后像是下定了什么了不起的决心一样，紧紧地绷住脸捏着勺子咵咵地倒了两大勺白糖进去。接着，他有模有样地学着旁边电视机里的人，握着西式咖啡杯上镶着镂空金边的白瓷把手，把滴漏好的咖啡送到唇边。不过，当鹤房像小动物一样警惕又微不可查得皱了皱鼻子时，疯狂震荡的深褐色水面还是暴露他怕苦的小心思。于是，趁着豆原端着空盘子走进厨房的时候，他果断把经纪人对他控制体重的耳提面命抛到了脑后，勺子直接扔到一片，举着糖罐就打算往杯子里倒。

嘶——

从冰箱里才掏出来的果汁贴上了鹤房被阳光晒红了的脸，直接抓包了他。在热空气里迅速凝出的水珠从瓶壁滴落，滴滴答答地滑进鹤房棉质睡衣的衣领下，又冰又冷，怪让人不舒服的。

“清醒点了么？”豆原男友力十足地一口气拧开瓶盖，端走了还冒着热气的咖啡，把果汁倒进了他一并拿过来的空玻璃杯里，看着碳酸气泡鼓起又破灭，就跟眼前这个幼稚鬼一样闹腾，“得了吧，我还能不清楚你的口味。”

“我一直都清醒的好不好！”鹤房扒着领子，豪放地露出圆润的肩头，把滴落到他胸口黑痣的水抹了抹，“我一直都很喜欢吃西式早餐的，之前不过是迁就你这家伙喜欢早上和猪肉味增汤罢了。”

“又胡说，”豆原哭笑不得地看着鹤房越抹水渍越大，搞得整个胸口都亮闪闪一片，就像对方越解释破绽越多一样，“那前几天早上，我味增猪肉汤里的猪肉片都进了谁肚子里？还有，中午牛肉丼又是谁吃了两份？还有，昨天晚上的炒饭，又是谁先喊我把叉烧肉切得大块一点？我看你啊，口味可没有随着个子一起成长。”

豆原的灵魂三连问，让鹤房一时语塞。但是他马上眨了眨眼，看到对方也没喝完的咖啡，立马气势又起来了，非常不甘心地反问，

“说的好像你不是一样。我看你每天和我坐同一张桌子，吃的也挺快乐的啊！”

“嘛，美食总是无辜的。”豆原把瓶子里剩下的一半果汁仰头倒进了自己嘴里，被戳破了和鹤房一样幼稚的口味后，有点不好意思地地扣了扣桌布边角的花，“反正你没别的选择了，我是厨子做什么我说了算。以后你不许进来再瞎胡搞了，刚才的煎蛋里甚至还有蛋壳。”

“什么！”鹤房瞪大了眼睛，完全不敢相信，直到他哒哒地冲去还没洗的盘子里看了又看，才不得不沮丧地接受了这个事实，“我发誓，我以前真的不是这个水平。就，就是最近你来了，搞得我好久没练又生疏了。”

“怎么最后还赖我了？”豆原对鹤房这种小孩子脾气简直没有办法，他索性不跟对方再纠缠了，摁开了抽油烟机，“对了，下次炒菜要记得开，不然小心触发烟雾报警器。”

“麻烦。”

鹤房不以为意地嘟囔了一声，豆原却蹙紧了眉，语气难得地非常强硬，

“别把我的话不当回事，这很重要的啊。等电影拍完我走了之后，你一个人住大晚上喊饿煮夜宵的时候，可不许忘。”

“谁说杀青了你就要走？你怎么能擅自决定呢！”鹤房声音都拔高了，然后对上豆原惊喜的眼神之后，又觉得不能让这家伙这么得意，立马改口，“你要走就走，我就是看你做饭好吃才想留你的。哼，我一堂堂千万片酬大明星，什么样的厨子找不到，下一个绝对更好！”

“是吗？”令鹤房安心地气息靠近了，直到完全笼住了他。豆原伸手抹掉了对方嘴角挂着的粘稠果汁渍，笑着问他，“你这么贪吃，除了我还有谁能满足你？”

“你，你说什么呢！”车轮子猝不及防地压过了鹤房立马通红的脸，他猛然站起身，踉跄地后退几步，甚至撞倒了椅子，色厉内茬却眼神飘忽地嚷道，“要不是你做的饭太有家的感觉了，我才不会允许你在这里住了一天又一天！再说了，我吃的可一点都不多。“

“是嘛，那要不要我再重复一下刚才的三问。”本来第一次当着正主面说骚话豆原还有点紧张，但是看到鹤房明显比他更羞涩，他不禁胆子又膨胀了几分，往前走了几步笑着真的开始重复了，”猪肉微增汤里的猪肉片，牛肉丼里的——“

“够了够了！“

鹤房一拳挥了上去，想要打断豆原处刑似的话。不过即使拳风很有气势，但还是被豆原轻巧地架住了，然后顺势一拉，将鹤房带到怀里，低下头吻到鹤房呼吸都急促起来才罢休。

”偶像剧里一般想要打断话题，不都要以吻封缄么。表现派的鹤房老师，你构筑的角色OOC了。”

“放屁，我才没有跟你演戏，更没有无聊地构筑什么角色！”

“那你之前就是真心实意不想让我走了？”豆原继续谆谆善诱地引导着鹤房说话，彻底让两人原本的关系颠倒了，“我想你知道这意味着什么吧。”

鹤房不是蠢人，他只是有的时候有些迟钝。但是当内心最深处的情感被豆原赤裸裸地掀出来之后，他也不是那种没有勇气承认自己心的懦夫。哪怕这或许是一段永远无法放到聚光灯下的禁忌之恋。他咬了咬唇，觉得自己作为前辈，似乎应该说些什么。但当他抬起头，从豆原的眼睛里只看到不自觉笑起来的自己时，他不说话了。

鹤房只是轻轻的环住了豆原的脖子，自以为没有暴露地深深吸了口气以避免刚才的囧境，主动地简直堪称鲁莽地撞了回去。

厨房里的抽油烟机还在嗡嗡地响着，家庭小灶独有的油烟气息逐渐散去。但鹤房再也不需要靠这种东西来寻求心安了。不断搏击着高空，拼命往上飞的纸鸢，再也不担心哪一天断线迷失了。

后记

“看起来气色不错啊，你们两个小家伙。”导演拿着大喇叭吼着工作人员赶紧布景，冲一前一后走过来的豆鹤二人笑着说，“马上要杀青了，好好干！”

豆原和鹤房对视了一下后，眼看着笑意就要爬上两颊。豆原赶紧咳嗽一声，把下半张脸藏进围巾里。而鹤房则故意扭曲着脸，冲着导演吐舌头来掩盖。

”看来你们都找到答案了啊。”就这种没多大意愿的半吊子遮掩，根本就骗不过久经世事的导演，不过这本来就合了他和老朋友的打算，所以也不会戳穿他们俩年轻人，“行了，还是那句话。你们俩可不要让我和豆原导师失望啊。”

“没问题。”鹤房傲气地抬了抬下巴，“你就只用坐在那里喝着热可可看着就行了。”

“X年X月X日，第X条，action。”

豆原没说话，而是从柜子里拿出了备用棉被，伸手努力地拍松它。鹤房则把袖子高高地挽了上去，拿着没喝完的清酒瓶，走到豆原面前晃了晃，反而先开口了，

“还剩一点，不喝么。”

“今天就不用了。”

豆原像是想到了什么，之前一直因为寻不到新题材的阴霾简直一扫而空，和煦温和的气息悄悄地爬上了额头，梳开眉尾。

“行了啊，我天天帮你遛狗扔垃圾还不知道，你这家伙最喜欢拖着病体大晚上偷喝酒了。怎么，今天在我眼皮子底下，就要装听话的好好病人了？晚啦！“

“但是，今天啊。”豆原这时候终于不再像平时一样规规矩矩了，而是和其他不修边幅的文豪一样，咣当一下就瘫进了松软舒适的被子里，“我不需要和它们也可以睡着了。”

“嘛，随你。就当你今天吃错药了。”

“不，不止今天。”豆原翻了个身，把脸贴在鹤房敞开的睡衣里，模模糊糊地说，“我以后也不会再需要它们了。”

鹤房不明所以地看了看豆原，推开这家伙剪了西洋短发后毛绒绒的头，咔哒一下就拧灭了白炽灯。

“我已经找到能永恒点燃我艺术创作的生命之火了。虽然他脾气急，野心大，整天躁动不安地闹腾，但是这种野性的活力和自信确实这个交融与冲撞的时代的缩影不是么？”

“在时代身上留下痕迹，与时代同生共死，为时代列传。”豆原反复摩擦着鹤房脖颈侧边的牙印，笑了笑，“这难道不是最酷的事情了么？”

“我不会让你失望，同样，也请你更自由一些，不要让我失望啊。“

晨光初升，良好的生物钟让鹤房率先醒来。他移开束缚着自己的豆原的胳膊，犹豫了一下，还是狠心地没有叫醒对方。但是当他走出房门时，却看见被自己照料了大半年的汪酱精神抖擞地冲自己扑了过来，恋恋不舍地咬着自己的裤脚。

“嘘——小声一点，不要吵醒你的主人。”

家教良好的汪酱本来就没有喊叫，它歪了歪头看着眼前这个饲养员继续自说自话，甚至从打包好的箱子里摸出来一个项圈。

“好乖好乖。”鹤房揉了一下汪酱脑袋上蓬松的毛，然后把刻好了字的项圈给它戴上，“听好了，在我回来之前，不许任何人摘下来！免得你这家伙跑出去就回不来了。”

“行了，我走了。”

鹤房也不矫情，推开宅邸的大门，昂首阔步地走了出去，去拼搏他自己的事业了。随着厚重的大门推开又合上，更多的阳光洒了进来。哪怕只有短短一瞬，却也足够看清镶刻在项圈上的字，

“豆原一成和鹤房汐恩的爱宠，汪酱。”

大门合上之后，在从房间一路响到到庭院的木屐敲击声之后，这块落满了昨夜霜雪的木头又吱呀作响了，抖掉了一身冰冷，恍若回春。

“看来有家的不仅是你呀。”豆原把绳挂到大半年前跟着鹤房前后脚进来的狗子脖子上，开始倒计时1/730次代替某人遛狗，阳光将一人一狗的身影拉地长长的，传来的声音越来越小，

“家里也要再多添一双碗筷啦。”

“汪！”

这个世界上没有人是完美的，但也没有人是在缺陷之外一无是处。

鹤房站在最佳男演员的颁奖台上，看着台下笑着拍手的豆原，他突然就不想中规中矩地去念经纪人准备好的稿子了。

“在这里，我必须还要特别感谢一个人。”

“你们知道啊，电影里的学生前期闹腾地总像是一直被火烧着屁股，”鹤房有些说不下去，试图开了个玩笑帮自己静静，但全场都笑了，他仍是笑不出来，“但是后来有人，对，你们都知道的，文豪先生，帮他找到了心灵的归处。”

“你们之前总是问我这次是如何成功的，我之前一直都说，是维纳斯在某天晚上来我梦里指点了我。然后你们都不相信，一直就在那里笑。”

“但是现在，我在这么重要的场合里，同样的话很严肃地再重复一遍。”

会场里的人都不笑了，甚至连鼓掌声都停歇了。所有人都屏住呼吸，准备好或没准备好迎接接下里的冲击。

“我的维纳斯初遇时同样有着残缺，大概现在这个总是故作成熟的家伙还是学不会相信永恒。但是没有关系，我想说，无数个每一秒的当下汇聚起来，就是一种永恒。”

“而我，会努力每一秒都爱着你。所以，你愿意接受我这个脾气暴又做事脱线的男朋友么，豆原一成？”

全部镜头都立马转向了捧着最佳男配小金人的豆原，他依旧成熟内敛地不像个刚入行的年轻人，只是一步一步地走上前，和鹤房并肩站在一起，拉了拉话筒过来，

“我们难道不是一直都在假戏真做么？所以当然，我们也会有一个很好的结局！”


End file.
